The Kenneth Norris Jr. Comprehensive Cancer Center (KNJCCC) at the University of Southern California, in partnership with the Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center (JCCC) at UCLA, the City Of Hope (COH) Clinical Cancer Center, the Drew-Meharry-Morehouse Consortium Cancer Center (DMMCCC), the University of California Irvine Clinical Cancer Center (UCICCC), the American Cancer Society (ACS) and the Cancer Information Service (CIS), is seeking funds to support the planning, implementation and evaluation of a one day Breast Cancer Education Summit. During the planning phase, the available community resources and Programs offering breast cancer education, screening and treatment will be identified. Pre-conference focus groups will be used to determine the strategies most likely to be effective for businesses and community based organizations wanting to implement breast cancer education and screening programs. The Summit will bring together experts in breast cancer control with leaders from local community, professional and provider organizations as well as businesses and business groups, especially those with ties to underserved communities in Los Angeles and Orange Counties, in order to provide participants with up-to-date information on breast cancer and the community resources for education, screening and treatment and to encourage the targeted Community organizations and businesses to establish breast cancer education and mammography screening programs. Participants at the Summit will be invited to join the sponsoring organizations in forming a Los Angeles County Breast Cancer Consortium to work collaboratively with the newly founded Orange County Breast Cancer Coalition. The success of the one day Summit will be judged by assessing whether the intended target organizations attended, the information was communicated in a meaningful manner, and the attendees express an intention to conduct screening programs or to participate in the Breast Cancer Consortium.